the time is right
by Barastone
Summary: Time turner is your run of the mill pony, he isn't any one special or done anything amazing. Untill one day when a blue box appears on his lawn that would change his life forever. AU
1. Prolouge

ever since Time Turner was a little filly he was incredibly interested in time travel. He constantly thought about paradoxes and traveling to the future, and studied space and worm holes! But due to this all the 'normal kids' made fun of him and teased him for being such a nerd and cry baby. His only friend was Ditsy Doo the other outcast of the school because of her crossed eyes. Her and Time turner made up adventures of a colt called the Doctor.

They always played that because of Time turners cutie mark, a hourglass. Ditsy thought it was because of his high interest in time travel but time turner knew it was probably because his dad makes hourglasses for a living so he has to do the same thing, his dad's name is Time stone. No matter how much his dad would try to get Time turner into hour glass making time turner would say, "Does it create worm holes? No? Then i am not interested." Time stone would only sigh and rustle the tan foals brown mane.

Some days Time Turner would try to solve the mystery of Ditsy doo's cutie mark, it was seven bubbles. He would awkwardly stare at her blue-grey flank and then try to guess what it meant. sometimes they made a game of it with some of ditsy's other friends, Lyra heartstrings, a minty coated unicorn, always thought it was because of her bubbly personality. Bon Bon, a cream colored earth pony, thought the seven bubbles meant she was really clumsy. Time Turner thought she was really good at swimming.

They would always meet up at Bon Bon's mom's shop and hang out. They called their little group 'the Chosen ones' for all of them being unique. Lyra had the strange fascination in homo sepian's, Bon Bon had a bad temper more than any other pony. She only liked a select few ponies, soon enough though they had two more fillies join their group, a grey earth pony called Octavia, and a white unicorn named Vinyl Scratch. But she said her stage name was DJ-PON3, which Time Turner thought was weird. He also felt slightly left out for not having another colt to hang out with.

Enter Fire Comet, a clumsy grayish green Pegasus foal with a rain cloud cutie mark. Time turner saw some of the resident bullies making fun of him for his weird name and how it didn't fit his cutie mark, Time turner started standing up for him saying how just because he is different doesn't mean he is weird. After that Time turner had a black eye and Fire comet got a bloody nose. After that they headed over to sugar cube corner to talk, It turns out Comet's parents were wonder bolt's so they called him something that would make him sound cool. But it turned out that Comet wasn't very fast and he was only good at making rain clouds very precise. His parents didn't want to be shamed by their clumsy son so they gave him to his aunt and uncle who lived in pony ville. They would visit on hearth's warming eve, nightmare night, and hearts and hooves day. Time turner looked comet saddened by his story.

When Time went on a time turner grew up to become a full grown stallion, he worked as a apprentice to his at his hourglass shop. He also became the Mayor's time keeper at events and such, he always referred to his work to be 'Timey Wimey' which Mayor mare thought was very creative of him. Ditsy became the local mail mare, Lyra was apart of a musical elite in ponyville with Vinyl and Octavia. Bon bon took over her Mom's shop after she passed away, and Fire comet became the residents rain cloud over seer. Time turner was very proud of his happy little life and nearly forgotten all about his interests in time travel until it happened.


	2. chapter 1 the encounter

**A/N: sorry if this seems a bit rushed :/**

The many clocks were ticking within time turners shop as he busily crafted a new hourglass made from diamond glass and bronze, special order from the princess's assistant Raven, she of course did provide these lovely materials which Time turner was ever so grateful for because he would have had no way in affording them! He carefully shined metal and poured sand into the glass and engraved it with a beautiful design. He looked down at his work and smiled, another well done job by time turner! His ear twitched as he heard the shop's bell jingle.

"Time Turner!" called the pony entering the shop hoping he would hear her

"Ah, why hello there Ditsy!" said The stallion taking of his goggles and gloves "what brings you to my shop?"

"Oh! well um, Octavia just sent a letter to every pony saying s-she is moving to canterlot." said Ditsy, her saddened eyes were sorta looking up and down at the same time, she still had the look of sadness in their eyes.

Time turner's eyes widened, he knew that Octavia would say it when ever she was mad with Vinyl but he never knew she was serious! He sighed he didn't want one of his best friends to move away, he some how felt like it was his fault even though he knew it wasn't.

His eyes then brightened "I am brilliant!" he smiled and went to go grab the hourglass he was working on, Ditsy moved her head sideways in confusion. "I have a special delivery for the Princess's secretary Raven, while we are in Canterlot we can go and see her!" He had his smile that Ditsy knew by now was the smile he used when he wanted to say, 'aren't a just Brilliant?'

Derpy giggled, that was why she loved him so much, it was because of that smile. "OK timey you are brilliant!"

The tan stallion smiled and hugged the grey mare "I knew you would think so! Now i need to finish up this order, Tell the gang that we should meet up a sugar cube corner."

The pegasus nodded and trotted away bumping into the door on her way out, time turner sighed happily at her silly clumsiness.

It was around 4:03 when time turner decided close up shop for the day, he grabbed his goggles, cleaned up his work bench in the room behind the counter, and sweeped the room. He smiled at how tidy it was as he locked the blue door and made his way to the candy resembling building, most of the gang was already there like Ditsy Lyra and Bonbon. but Vinyl was still not there, usually Time turner would not question this but he realised she was probably still at home regretting ever letting Octavia go. Time Turner sat down beside Ditsy, Lyra looked really happy sitting beside Bonbon. even though Bonbon had a very concerned expression on her face.

"Ok, now that we are all here... Besides Vinyl! We need to discuss about Octavia." said Bonbon very seriously

"Oh Bonbon! I think it is for the better! i mean now i get to be one of the main strings in the ponyville elite!" smiled Lyra who then got a smack upside the head from Bonbon

Time turner chuckled " Me and Ditsy are actually going to go to canterlot to deliver a hour glass. So we were going to stop by Tavi's and maybe 'persuade' her to come back!"

"that is so nice of you time turner! Getting time aside from your work to go see your friend!" Said Bonbon who now seemed alot less tense.

Time turner nodded and looked over to the clock on the wall, it read 4:20. He decided it would be best if he left to go gather his supper. His friends realised the time to and went to go get their suppers too. Time turner trotted out first heading over to the apple stand when he was really heading for the flower stand, he did not expect to be pulled over by a little yellow filly at this time. She kept on trying to make him buy apples even though each time he refused. Until he finally bought an apple and ran over to rose lucks flower stand.

"hey, Timey Wimey what was that all about?" asked the rose maned mare.

"That little filly was just very enthusiastic on selling me some apples." said the slightly out of breathe stallion "and how many times have i asked you to not call me that?"

the mare shrugged "I lost count at 10, so do you want the usual?"

Time turner nodded, Roseluck then gave him his bouquet of assorted flowers. He smacked his lips hungrily and payed her with 5 bits and told her to keep the change. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until he was near his block, when he arrived at his house though there was a blue box on his lawn. He didn't really notice due to his hunger, he entered his house and threw the flowers on the counter top in his kitchen. He immediately started making a flower sandwich for himself to help his hunger.

"Doctor, is he making a flower sandwich?"

"Hmm? Why yes! i believe he is, that is absolutely brilliant!"

Time Turner jumped at the voices and turned quickly and looked into what looked like a mirror version of himself. He had the same tan coat, spiked back brown mane, and hourglass cutie mark. The only difference between the two of them was that the other had brown instead of blue.

"well, isn't this interesting!"


End file.
